


Red Flags

by CharlieChalkers



Category: Borderlands
Genre: The rhack is implied, i thought id tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: Rhys should have seen this coming.Was aiming for a drabble but it ended up a tiny bit over.





	

He should have seen this coming.

There were signs, little things he had missed that should have made red flags pop up. Like the late night walks. Or the mysterious crimson stains - a stark contrast against the white shirt they'd been discovered on during laundry day last week. At the time he just assumed it was ketchup.

But for some reason, all of these little things only started to add up after he decided to take a shortcut home.

When he turned the corner to discover Jack, _his_ Jack, with his hands wrapped around someone's throat, squeezing the life out of them - everything seemed to click into place.

He _really_ should have seen this coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very grumpy, ill and tired.


End file.
